Kei Sagami
Kei Sagami is one of the main characters of Maken X and Maken Shao. Appearances *''Maken X: Heroine as '''Kay Sagami' *''Maken Shao: Heroine *Maken X Another: Heroine Design Kei is a teenage girl who wears a red top and skirt with matching red shoes and black stockings. Her hair flows to the right, and is colored dark blue in artwork for ''Maken X and in-game for both versions or black in Maken Shao's artwork. Personality Kei is a kind, positive and caring girl. She is very friendly, being the only character in the game to genuinely wish to know more about the Maken and befriend it, even as early as the start of the game. She's a loving and compassionate character; she will tearfully cry for the Maken should it sacrifice itself for her and will fulfil her promise in the True Good ending despite her father's wishes. She is also determined, as she is not afraid to wield the Maken in order to save her father, even if this would mean putting her life in danger. She seems to share this trait from her mother, who was also a Fukenshi. She's also very devoted; if the Maken chooses to save Kei without sacrificing itself, Kei will express her disappointment in the Maken for saving her over her father. She's very humane, having a general good faith in humanity and feeling sympathy for other characters in the game, particularly the sacrifices the Fukenshi must make. This is reflected in her conversations with the Maken regarding humanity. For this reason, she will question the Maken should it share an opposing view of humanity or lacks empathy. She is also not afraid to scold the Maken should it do anything she deems objectionable, such as attacking the Fukenshi. She is very studious, as despite her age she is quite adept at Image theory and engineering, even aspiring to become a researcher like her father. Profile *Name: Kei Sagami *Occupation: Student *Age: 16 years *Height: 160 cm *Weight: 56 kg *Weapon: Maken *Father: Chief Sagami *Mother: Fukenshi, deceased *Siblings: None *Dream: To become a researcher, like her father Kei Sagami is the daughter of Chief Sagami. She gets involved in the Maken Project because while she was visiting the research laboratory developping the Maken, Hakke Andrey attacked. In the attack, Andrey kills Fei Chao Lee, who was supposed to receive and wield the Maken. Kei wields the Maken to rescue her father, however by doing so, her Image is absorbed by the Maken. After fending off the Hakke Andrey, Kei's body is left at the institute while the Maken travels to rescue her father. Her consciousness however, appears in the Maken's psyche and they share the same sight. Thus, she serves as the Maken's only partner throughout the story. Throughout the story, Kei will ask the Maken about its opinions on humanity while expressing her own views on mankind and the characters they meet. She will also comment, either supporting or criticizing the Maken's decisions during stages. As time passes however, her health gradually deteriorates, from coughing to being unable to stand up. During cutscenes in the story, it is revealed back in the research institute that her Image is slowly being merged with the Maken's, causing her own life to whittle away in a spiritual level. Eventually Kei will lose consciousness entirely, and from then on the Maken's future decisions as well as past decisions will determine her fate. She is saved in the Saving Kei, Sacrificial and Good endings of the game. Otherwise, her Image is completely absorbed by the Maken and she dies as a result. If certain conditions are met however, she will promise to take the Maken around the world before losing consciousness. In the Saving Sagami ending, her body is now the Maken's, as both their images are completely merged. In the Saving Kei ending, her Image is separated from the Maken at the Kanazawa Research Institute, however she will express her disappointment in the Maken for not saving her father. In the Sacrificial route, her body is stolen by the Sangyoukai and trapped within a crystal in the Forbidden City. Kou, wielding the Maken, initiates the reverse Brainjacking and revives her. With the power of Maken, she defeats Mr. Meteor, however will tearfully thank the Maken and promises never to forget its sacrifice as it crumbles away. In the Good ending, she is revived by her father once the Maken returns to the research institute celebrating her return with Kou. In the True Good ending epilogue, Kei meets a sealed Maken in secrecy and releases it in order to fulfil her promise to travel around the world with it. Gameplay Her stats are fairly low but balanced. She is only playable in the first level of the game and in the Trial Mode in Maken Shao. Her attacks are fast and she's easy to use. Her range is rather limited, which only allows the player to attack single enemies at a time. Her EX Special, Machina Quark, is wide and medium ranged, making it ideal with dealing with multiple enemies of if surrounded. For maximum damage output however, players are suggested to use the first two hits of her normal combo and pause, before doing the first two hits again. There is little recovery after the second hit, so this will result in an almost infinite combo. Gallery Category:Maken X Characters